londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information on entering sightings can be found HERE. A scalable map of the London recording area is available HERE. More London bird news can be found on the London Bird Club page on Twitter here (no Twitter account necessary). 'Wednesday 8th May 2013' *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Tern (1st yr-site), Reed Warbler singing Conservation Pond 7am (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *East India Dock Basin: 6 Shelducks, 58 Tufted Ducks (including female with Portuguese nasal saddle), singing Reed Warbler, 3 singing Blackcaps, Oystercatcher on jetty on south side of river west of the O2 (John Archer). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Turtle Dove low east over at 12.33, 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Stock Dove, 1 adult Lesser Black Backed Gull sw over (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: 1 singing Reed Warbler, 1 silent Garden Warbler, 1 Little Grebe (all first yr-site), plus 1 Linnet over, 3 singing Chiffchaff - local breeders, 4 singing Blackcaps - local breeders, Song Thrushes gathering food for young, Goldcrests with active nest in pine tree (Joe Beale). *London Wetland Centre: 5 Lapwing chicks, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank, c. 9o Swift, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Garden Warbler, 1 House Sparrow (yesterday) (WWT website) *Staines Moor: 1m Blue-headed Wagtail and 3 Yellow Wagtail around cattle before flying NW, 1 Hobby, 1 Northern Wheatear, 1 Red Kite, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Little Egrets (@akkwildlife via Twitter #londonbirds) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Sanderling, 2 Little Gulls, 1 Black-necked Grebe.All on S basin early am (Bob Warden per FJM) *Wanstead Flats: f Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 5 Swallow south, Sand Martin, 4 Swift, Kestrel, Pochard, 8 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe (Tony Brown/Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 7th May 2013' *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, Common Buzzard over 13.55, 16 Common Terns (Andrew Verrall) *Broadwater Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe on nest (R Colne), 1 pr Gadwall, 3+ Common Tern (no sign of nests), 2-3 Cuckoo (1 seen), several Sedge and Reed Warbler, c3 Whitethroat, 1 or 2 Blackcap, c10 Garden Warbler singing, 1 Chiffchaff, 2m Reed Bunting (Roger Dewey) *Brookmill Park, SE 8: Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker still at east end of Round Plantation, also Wheatear and several Green Woodpecker (Michael Rank and other members of RSPB Central London Group) *Crayford, Thames Road Wetland: 1, probably 2 different Water Rail heard (very occasional short 'pig squeal') - one seen later near dusk, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Common Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warblers singing (plus one adjacent, on west bank of Cray), 1 Song Thrush, 11 Ring-necked Parakeet (over), Chiffchaff on Stanham Farm (Chris Rose) *Dalston E8: 3 Swift. Dalston swifts are back around St Mark's church, one calendar year plus one day after last year's arrivals (Jon Agar). *East Barnet EN4: Common Buzzard, Common Swift (first day). ( Pete Lowman) *Farningham Woods NR, Kent DA4: 1 Red Kite, 2 Buzzards, 1 Hobby (L Aldrich) Where is this Nature Reserve please? Nr Farnington, nr Sevenoaks, Kent on google search. *Finsbury Park N4: The Finsbury Park swifts returned this morning, 8+. This evening I saw one enter a brick cavity on Charteris Rd (G Sawtell). *Fulham Reach: 1 Swallow (NE) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Kenwood: pr Egyptian Geese with 8 gosling, Canada Geese with 6, 3 Little Grebes (Dave Porritt). *Lee Valley RP (River Lee CP, Fishers Green): 4 Dotterel '''flew N calling over Goosefield (Birdguides) *Little Britain: 5 Greylags, 3 Egyptian Geese, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Hobby over, 2 Goldfinch, Gadwall (m), 3 Swallows, Green Woodpecker (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Buzzard, Lapwing families of 4 and 1 small chicks on scrape, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Rook N, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Redpoll; 1 Hairy Dragonfly (R Kaye) *North Finchley N12: First Swift of the year this morning - three days before last year's first (John Colmans) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 5 Buzzard glided singly high over Hill early pm - 3 E 1205/1340/1405 & 1 SW 1315 & 1 NE 1440, 2 Common Tern over lake 0745 onward, 1 '''Turtle Dove SW 0745, 9 Swift over lake, 4 Swallow NW (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: Honey Buzzard over centre of Park then drifted W 14.05-14.20, same or another 15.10; 17 Common Buzzards, 3 Buzzard-types, 1 Red Kite over 11.45- 15.20; 3 Hobby (J Wilczur & S Czapski); Common Buzzard over at 8.30 (S Read). *South Norwood CP: Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting, 2 House Martin, 18 Swift, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Steven Robinson, Martin Stevens) *Staines Reservoir: 17.30-19.00 2 Black-necked Grebe (S Basin), 3 Arctic Tern, 25+ Common Tern, 1 House Sparrow (on causeway) (A Luscombe) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Garden Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 7 Swallows (Keith Kerr); 2 Egyption Geese, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Cuckoo and first Lapwing chick (C Lamsdell) *Sutcliffe Park SE9: 3 Reed Warbler, 1 Sedge Warber, 1 Blackcap (P Kite) *Swanley Park: Turtle Dove calling at 8am in the Limes but difficult to see now in leaf (Andy Meaton) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Grasshopper Warbler, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, many Chiffchaff, Whitethroat and Blackcap singing, drake Mandarin, also Chinese Goose on Darlands Lake and seven species of butterfly (John Colmans). *Trent Park: Osprey in direct flight NNE 15:50pm, Common Buzzard, Garden Warbler, many Chiffchaff, Blackcap(s), 6 Common Whitethroat, Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Mute Swan, 7 Canada Goose, 2 Skylark; Jubilee Path - Swallow (Pete Lowman) *Valentines Park Ilford: Heron at nest feeding one nearly grown youngster; 2 pr Egyptian Geese plus 4 ducklings still.(Barbara Miller) *Walthamstow Marshes: boardwalk - Reed Bunting, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler; horse paddocks (evening) - 9 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove (JW Davies). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 3 Buzzard, 2 Little Ringed Plover (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: m Whinchat broomfields, singing Sedge Warber (Jub) (J Lethbridge); f Wheatear (Tim Harris) *Westminster: drake Gadwall briefly on Thames by Palace of Westminster before flying off E at 14:15, Peregrine W a minute later (Frank Nugent). 'Monday 6th May 2013' *Alexandra Park: Sparrowhawk, 50+ Swift, 30+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 3 Jackdaws N at 10:25, pair Greylag south causeway Wood Green Res (Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Banstead Woods: 2 Hobby, Red Kite, Lesser Redpoll, Willow Warbler, 2 Swallows (Ian Jones, David Campbell). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Lapwing on mud, Linnet & Lesser Redpoll over (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming at top of tree on east side of Round Plantation, Meadow Pipit, 5 Swallow over Heron Lake (Martin Stevens). *Canons Farm: ringtail Hen Harrier drifting high over border with Banstead Woods 10.48am, 2 Whinchats, Hobby, Peregrine, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Wheatears, 21 Swallows (David Campbell, Paul Goodman, Ian Jones) *Chigwell, Essex IG7 (Roding Valley Meadows NR): 2 Common Buzzards 13.00, circling high, drifting south (Barry Jones) *Crayford Marsh: 7 Bar tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpiper, 8 Whimbrel. (P. Kite) *Crossness: Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 15+ Common Tern, 3 Teal, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Swift, c.10 Swallows (John Archer, Richard Bonser) *Clapton e5: Buzzard high over garden. (Marcus Mitchell) *Elstree, Herts WD6 (Aldenham Reservoir): 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Tern (Ian Ellis). *Fulham Reach (Winslow Road): House Sparrow bringing food to nests (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gallions Reach: 1 Arctic Tern, 2 Whimbrel, 3 Common Sandpipers, 30 Swallow. (Gary A James). *Greenwich: 07:30 Swifts & House Martins (Richard Lord). Mistle Thrush feeding two fledged young, Bardsley Green (Bardsley Lane/Creek Rd) (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard 13.00 (Dave Porritt). *Hornsey N8: Common Buzzard over garden NW 1140 (Bob Watts). *Ingrebourne Valley: 0730 Just started my first visit to this site. Cuckoo singing in the Abbey Wood area, showed well at one point. Also plenty of Reed Warblers and Cetti's Warblers (Andrew McCafferty); Hobby in the evening (Shaun Harvey). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes, UB3: c20 Common Whitethroat, some displaying, 5 Meadow Pipits including one pair displaying, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 2 m Blackcaps, 7-8 Skylarks singing (Wendy Marks). *Lee Valley RP (Fisher's Green): 3 Garden Warblers, 3 Hobby, Whimbrel, up to 6 Reed Warblers, 2 Egyptian Geese, Buzzard, 2-3 Common Terns, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, Lapwing, 2 Shelducks, Lesser Whitethroat (Alan Hobson). Female Sparrowhawk in aerial display to male, Common Buzzard, at least 5 singing Nightingales, 3 Hobby, Cuckoo, Cetti's Warbler singing near "Bittern Hide" (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group). *Muswell Hill: Siskin in flight and calling towards gardens opposite Fortismere primary school mid pm (Bob Watts). *Muswell Hill golf course N22: 2 Common Buzzards 08.00 W - 1 pale and the other dark, 2 Swift, 1 House Martin (P Angus). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Shelduck, 1 Buzzard E, 1 Kestrel, 15+ Swift, 3 Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler (pair), 1 Garden Warbler (WWT website). *Northolt/South Harrow border: BBS survey. 24 species recorded including 2 Swallow, 3 Swift and flyover Rook (very unusual here). (Alex Massey) *Putney: Thames foreshore. Pair of egyptian geese (one with wing deformities that is always in the area) with 5 goslings. (Mark Ruscoe) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Cuckoo, 5 Common Buzzard, 2 Marsh Harriers, 6 Whimbrel, Common Scoter, Black Swan, 15+ Whitethroat, 5 Bar-tailed Godwits over river with Whimbrel (G.Gram). 14 Whimbrel, 7 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1m 1f Cuckoo (the latter being mobbed by Meadow Pipit), at least 2 Lesser Whitethroat, numerous Sedge & Reed Warblers, 2 Peregrine, 2 Hobby, 2 Swallows, Cetti's warblers, Chiffchaff, Willow Warblers, one Rook over (M. Honey et al.) 1 green sandpiper (target pools), 8 arctic tern (Thames foreshore) (Fernley Symons) *Regent's Park: 12 Great Black-backed Gulls, Turtle Dove 7.30am, pr Grey Wagtails, Swallow, House Martin, 3 Reed Warblers, C.Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warblers, 5 Chiffchaffs, 5 Lesser Redpolls (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 2 Northern Wheatear Holly Lodge horse paddocks late am (Franko J Maroevic); 3 Hobby, 2 Buzzard, 2 (m & f) Lesser Spotted Woodpecker just W of Upper Pen Pond, 5 Common Tern, Shelduck flew E, Linnet over, singing Willow Warbler still (J Wilczur, P Davies, P Burrowes-Smith et al). *Rotherhithe: 1st-summer Yellow-legged Gull Greenland Dock, 80 Herring Gulls, 1 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Common Terns, 2 Common Buzzards circling 14.15, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, Lesser Redpoll over 06.25 (John Archer, Richard Bonser) *Rye Meads RSPB Reserve: Drake Garganey, pair of Little Ringed Plovers, 2 Hobby, Cetti's Warblers, Sedge Wablers, Reed Warblers (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group) *Sidcup; Hollyoak Wood Park, Haddon Grove: 2 male Blackcaps singing, Chiffchaff singing, Wren singing and "parachuting", pair Mallards on River Shuttle (Eric Brown) *Staines Moor: 2 Whimbrel on the grass east of the Colne at 07:30 for 5 minutes before flying off west, 1 Treecreeper along Bonehead Ditch (NE corner), 1 Common Swift W, 3 (1m 2f) Northern Wheatear in NW corner, 1 Cuckoo, 2 Hobby, 1-2 Redshank, 2+ Common Tern, 1 Sand Martin, 9+ Swallow, 3+ Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Red Kite, 1 Common Buzzard, 2+ Lapwing, 3 Little Egret along the Colne (Lee Dingain). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black Tern '''on E side of S Basin, 1 Little Tern through early am, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Ringed Plover, 1 Northern Wheatear (Bob Warden per FJM) *Stanwell Moor: 1 '''Grasshopper Warbler reeling east of boardwalk, 1 Cuckoo, 1 Red Kite, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler by burnt out car, 3 House Martin, 10+ Swallow, 5 Lapwing (Lee Dingain) *Stokes Field LNR (Long Ditton): pr Bullfinch went to roost by entrance along Bankside Drive at 20:15 (Bill Dykes). *Swanley Park: Turtle Dove showing well 8 to 9.30am, 2nd Canada Goose brood (6), 3rd Mallard brood (9), Stock Dove, Blackcap (Andy Meaton) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 3 Whimbrel, Oystercatcher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 12+ Common Tern, Buzzard (KJ Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 27 Swallow through, singing Sedge Warbler, Willow Warbler, Linnet, singing Goldcrest Capel Point, 2 Common Pochard (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Hobby, 6 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 20+ Swift, 4 Swallow, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Jonathan Lethbridge/ Nick Croft) 'Sunday 5th May 2013' *Alexandra Park: Red Kite 0810-0827 flew in low from the east viewed from Filter Beds then rode the ridge thermals circling and gaining height before drifting off NE towards Boating Lake, also Reed Warbler Conservation Pond, 3 Swift, 2 House Martin, Swallow (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Barking Creek IG11 (Wickes store): c20 Sand Martins (Geoff Harding). *Bexley DA6 (Danson Park): 1 Lesser Whitethroat in song (scarce here), also 1 Sedge Warbler (again unusual for this site), 3 singing Blackcap, 4 adult and 1 young Egyptian Geese - one of the April hatchlings has disappeared presumed dead (Charlie Carpenter). *Blackheath SE3 (Vanbrugh Park area): 32 Swallows over pm - most W, 9+ Common Swifts, 3 Common Buzzards over (high up but looked like Commons), 1 Peregrine over; also egg-laying f Orange-Tip (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: Red Kite drifted NW 10.35-10.43, Common Buzzard W at 12.00, 30 Swallows N (Brent Birders) *Byng Road Countryside Centre, Barnet, EN5; Pair of Bullfinches, Blackcaps, Chiffchaffs, Cuckoo - NW London RSPB Group / FoBCC Dawn Chorus (Bob Husband) *Canons Park, Middx. HA8: 1 Swallow flying N. Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff singing, juvenile Mistle Thrush (Shailesh Patel, Bob Husband, Robin Morden, Fay Broom, Mike Cawthorne - NW London RSPB Group). The nearest tube station to this park is Canons Park (Jubilee line). *Clapton E5: 2 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Hobby, 10 Swallows, a few Swifts and local Sparrowhawks counted in 2 hour skywatch from 11am to 1pm (Jamie Partridge) *Coulsdon CR5: Osprey slowly drifting S 12.10 v high (Paul Sell) *Crystal Palace: Buzzard thermaling with large gulls before drifting off north east, shortly followed by Red Kite gliding low to the south west 12:30-12:35 (Andy Holden) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 1 Whimbrel on the slack 11:15am- 4:25pm at least, 1 little Egret, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern, 4 Lapwing, 4+ Cetti's Warbler, 2 (pr) Gadwall, drake Teal (VH-F & S Drake). *Dartford Marshes: Hobby hawking high over Littlebrook Power Stn at 13:00 viewed from Rainham side (Dominic Mitchell) *Elstree, (Pages Farm, Dagger Lane) Herts: Pair of Bullfinches (Bob Husband & Fay Broom) *Fairlop Waters: Common Sandpiper, Lesser Whitethroat, Wheatear, Cuckoo, Little Owl, Sedge Warbler (Neil Twyford) *Finsbury Park: male Red-crested Pochard on boating lake (Gabriel Jamie) *Gallions Reach: Little Egret, 1 Common Buzzard, Curlew, 4 Common Sandpipers, 4 Swift, 32 Swallow, 4 House Martin (Gary A James). *Greenwich Peninsula: (Dawn Chorus Walk) Central Park - 1 Garden Warbler, Ecology Park - 1 Sedge Warbler, 3 Sand Martin, river - 2 (pr) Oystercatcher (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Richard Green) *Hampstead Heath: Common Tern at the Men's Bathing Pond, 3 Swift, 2 House Martin NW, 6 Swallow NW (Frank Nugent). *Lloyd Park E17: 0500-0700 Dawn Chorus event for local TCV group - most common garden species heard + 1 Swift north at 0650, 1 Swallow briefly, 5 Shelduck E 0620 (Peter Beckenham) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Buzzard, 4 Lapwing chicks, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Redshank, 5 Common Tern, c30 Swift, 1 Whitethroat (WWT website); 2 Little Ringed Plover (scrape), singing Garden, Willow, Cetti's, Sedge, Reed Warblers, Blackcap and Chiffchaff (Martin Honey) *Rainham Marshes: c6 Hobby (one of which was unusually pale on the upperparts), 5 Common Buzzard through including 2 together and another with extensively pale tail base, 2 Kestrel, female-type Marsh Harrier, 1 Sparrowhawk, 3 Cuckoos, Ross' Goose back again with 2 Greylags, also 1 Black Swan. Singing Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Blackcap and numerous Common Whitethroat, Sedge Warbler and Reed Warbler, Steady Swallow passage and fewer House Martins, c 7 Common Swifts, 4 Whimbrel, 2 Avocet, 1 Dunlin, Lapwing and 3 Oystercatcher. 40+ Shelduck and Tufted, Gadwall, Mallard, Pochard and Shoveler all present along with c5 Eurasian Wigeon and 4 Eurasian Teal. Common Scoter originally reported on far side of Thames, then Aveley Bay 10:30-12:15 at least (Sean Alfi, Alan Hobson, Dominic Mitchell, John Richardson et al); a distant ring-tailed Harrier sp was seen from Serin Mound being mobbed by Crows flew over tip towards the river and Kent 18:00 (Tony Brown) *Regent's Park: 3+ Mistle Thrushes along Prince Albert Road at northern edge of park (John Colmans) *Richmond: 1 Hobby flew low over Manor Road 18.00 (Franko J Maroevic) *River Lee CP: Seventy Acres Lake - Whimbrel N 05.20, 5 waders that were probably Knot N 06.10, 3-4 Hobby, Lesser Whitethroat; substation - Raven N towards weir c12.15, 2 Cuckoo, 6 Nightingale; North Met Pit - Nightingale, 'mixed singing' Willow Warbler (Roy Woodward). *Ruislip Lido/Poors Field: 71 Mute Swan, Black Swan (1st I've seen here), 7 Great Crested Grebe, m Kestrel, 2 (pr) Common Tern on raft, Swift, Swallow, 3 House Martin, 8 singing Blackcap, 3 singing Garden Warbler, 2 singing Whitethroat, 2 singing Willow Warbler, 3 singing Chiffchaff; Muntjac (Neil Anderson) *Southfields, SW18: first Swift over the garden for the year (M. Honey) *Surrey Quays: 2 Sand Martin, 2 Common Tern, 2 Whitethroat, 2 Egyption Geese, 2 Reed Warbler (Graeme Wright) *Swanley Park: no sign of Turtle Dove, 1st Canada Goslings (6), Mallard brood of 5 have lost Mum, Mistle Thrush with fledged youngster, Greylag, Stock Dove, Blackcap (Andy Meaton) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Pheasant heard, 2 soaring Buzzard, Red Kite up higher, Sparrowhawk, 4 Lapwing, 7 Stock Dove, Swift, House Martin, 6 Swallow, 2 m Wheatear, 10 Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Rook, 3 Reed Bunting, 2 Linnet (Neil Anderson/G Westley) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Whimbrel, Little Ringed Plover, 9 Common Tern, White Wagtail (KJMcmanus); East Warwick - 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Whitethroat, 2 Reed Bunting; 1 Mink along river adjacent to buildings with rodent prey (G Gram). *Wanstead Flats: 05:00-05:30 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 4th May 2013' *Alexandra Park: Common Sandpiper Wood Green Res, Swift, 5 House Martin, 4 Swallow, Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Gardener, Dominic Mitchell, Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Barking Bay IG11: Whinchat (Paul Hawkins). *Brent Reservoir: 8 Arctic Terns 'at 07.55, also 5 Dunlin through (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: Curlew, 3 Red Kite both over, Whinchat, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Wheatears (David Campbell ''et al). *Chessington (KT9): 12 Mallard ducklings hatched today on garden pond (an annual event for more than 25 years), but already reduced to 9 by the predations of damned magpies - probably more will follow (Nigel Jackman). Have you actually witnessed Magpies physically take the ducklings (because that would be an interesting and very unusual observation)? If so, presumably they were on land when taken? (Roy Woodward). *Clapham Common SW4: nice male Reed Bunting at Mount Pond, 20 Tufted Duck (Mark H) *Clapton (Upper) E5: 3 Swallows over house (David Collins) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Avocet, 5 Whimbrel, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Wheatear, 4 Sedge Warbler, 10 Reed Warbler, Common Sandpiper, 2 Swift, 3 House Martin, 20 Whitethroat (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 2 Arctic Terns W past outfall 10.12am, male Whinchat in paddocks, 6 Teal, 3 Curlew W, 15 Common Tern. 4 Swallow W, Lesser Whitethroat (John Archer, Richard Bonser & Gus Wilson). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): 2 female Whinchat together 10:10-12:20 at least, 11 Barn Swallow N 11:04-11:50, 2+ House Martin, 2 singing male Sedge Warbler, 1 Siskin (Robert Callf & Robin White) *Fairlop Waters: '''Long-tailed Duck, Ring Ouzel (Neil Twyford/Alan Thomas) *Gallions Reach: Curlew, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 House Martin, 17 Swallow, 1 Whinchat, Willow Warbler (Gary A James). *Ingrebourne Valley: Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern, Garden Warbler, 2 Common Buzzard; eve- Grasshopper Warbler, Kingfisher (Shaun Harvey) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Dunlin early, Oystercatcher (MR Honey); Hobby W, Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow Wagtail N (R Kaye) Four lapwing chicks, one on grazing marsh and three hatched during the morning on the scrape (M. Honey) *Hampstead Heath: Whinchat on Parliament Hill, 2 Swift, 19 Swallow NW (Frank Nugent), Hobby low over houses on Constantine Road at 20.30, heading onto the Heath (Huw Prior) *Kingston KT2 (Canbury Gardens): 1 Blackcap, 1 male Grey Wagtail, with 3 Barn Swallow, 3 Sand Martin close by at Kingston Train-Bridge (Spencer Neal) *Kingston Cemetery KT1: 4 Blackcap, 4 Barn Swallow N, 2 Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 2 Whitethroat, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (M Bournat) *Lea Valley (Fishers Green/Holyfield Farm area): Red Kite, 2+ Buzzard, Peregrine, 5 Common Tern, Cuckoo, 7 Swift, c20 Swallow, 15 House Martin, Cetti's Warbler, 3 singing Garden Warbler, 2 singing Nightingale, m Yellowhammer (Neil Anderson) *Peckham Rye Park SE15: Swallow over low NW (Martin Stevens). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Ring Ouzel (Serin mound) RSPB, 2 Cuckoo, Hobby, Marsh Harrier, Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Common Buzzard, 10 Dunlin, 2 Ruff, Whimbrel, Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Avocet, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, 30 + Swift, House Martin, many Swallow through, Arctic Tern, Common Tern, Yellow Wagtail (Nick Croft/RSPB) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Swallow NW (birdman_euston) *Richmond TW10 (Ham Lands): 2 Common Whitethroat, 8 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Spencer Neal) *Richmond Park: 1 male Wheatear, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Common Buzzard (Hugh Bradshaw) *Roding Valley Meadows NR: 1 Swift (Barry Jones) *Rotherhithe SE16: Canada Water - 2 Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Goose, Greenland Dock - 100 Herring Gulls and Sand Martin, Southwark Park - Egyptian Goose, 2 Mistle Thrush (Richard Bonser). *Staines Moor: 05.45-06.30 2 Northern Wheatear, 5 Little Egret, 2 Common Redshank, Common Whitethroat, Reed Bunting, Lapwing, Skylark, Linnet (A Luscombe). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Little Tern '''through 06.15, 7 Turnstone, 2 Sanderling, 11 Dunlin, 1 Black-necked Grebe (Staines Birders); '''Raven '''flew W 1050 (Rob Innes) '''Grey Plover '''from19.40 on W bank of N basin. *3 Red Kite flew W mid pm over Staines. 2 Hobby hunting Swifts mid pm.(Franko J Maroevic) *Stanwell Moor: '''Grasshopper Warbler (reeling constantly & offering intermittent views - also easily heard from the Bonehead Ditch area of Staines Moor). 2 Cuckoo, 1 Hobby, 1 Garden Warbler (opposite burnt out car), 1 Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler (A Luscombe). *Swanley Park: Turtle Dove, showing 9am, now taken cover, 1 Swallow. (Andy Meaton) *Totteridge Valley: Grasshopper Warbler, Garden Warbler, 2 Kestrel, pale morph Common Buzzard, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Ellis) *Walthamstow Marshes: Galah flying W - seen a couple of times in recent weeks, displaying Meadow Pipit (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: Short-eared Owl (Marco Johnson/Bob Vaughan), Swift, House Martin, Swallow (Dan Hennessy) *Wimbledon Park (Lake) SW19: 14 Swift, 2 House Martin, 42 Starling, 1 Common Tern, 1 Pochard, 2 Gadwall, 4 Mallard young - first on water this year, 1 Arctic Tern 13:00-13:20 (Martin Daniel) 'Friday 3rd May 2013' *Abney Park Cemetery: 1 Red Kite low N 18:30 (Laurence Pitcher) *Alexandra Park: Peregrine circled Wood Green Res 10am, also Lesser Whitethroat heard briefly Lower Slopes, 2 singing Whitethroat, 1-2 Swift, 3 Swallow (David Callahan, Bob Watts); Reed Warbler Conservation Pond (Alan Gibson). *Brookmill Park SE8: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: drake Common Scoter on the Thames; 5 Whimbrel, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Sedge Warbler, Corn Bunting, Wheatear, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Common Sandpiper, Lesser Redpoll, 3 Sand Martin, 14 Reed Warbler, 32 Whitethroat (Kev Jarvis); 2 Raven, Yellowhamer (Tom Clarke) *Dartford Crossing: Eurasian Whimbrel N c12:20 (Dominic Mitchell). *Dartford Marshes: drake Common Scoter in Thames downriver of Rainham RSPB - presumably the same bird noted by Kev Jarvis at Crayford; 9 Reed Warbler, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 11 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2f Wheatear, 6 Linnet, 2m Reed Bunting, 11 Skylark, 6 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, Kestrel, Hobby, Peregrine Falcon calling at Littlebrook Power Station, 2 Little Egret, 2 Greenshank, 7 Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, 9 Shelduck; also Harbour Porpoise in Thames (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek Ecology Park: 3 Whitethroat, 3 Blackcap, 8 Reed Warbler, Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Tern, Sand Martin, Great Black-backed Gull in the basin (Paul Hyland) *Forest Hill SE23: Red Kite low and W at 17.50 (Paul Moss) *Holland Park: Peregrine over E, 3+ Swift (Bill Haines). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Shelduck, 2 Buzzard, 1 Red Kite, 5 Redshank, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Greenland Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Rook NW, 3 Linnet (R Kaye). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Wood Warbler, 2 (pr) House Sparrow, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 partially leucistic f Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). *Rainham: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Swallow, House Martin, 2 Swift all over garden (Richard Harrison). *Peckham Rye : Common Buzzard mobbed by crows over Colyton Road 11:30am flying North eastly (Tom Stone) *Richmond Park: 2 Red Kite - wing-tagged bird S at 10.20 & un-tagged SW at 12.40, 2 Buzzard, Hobby; Pen Ponds - 2 (pr) Shelduck, 4 (2 pr) Gadwall (J Wilczur). *Staines Moor: 2 Cuckoo high over N calling early morning, 4 Northern Wheatear, 2 Hobby, 1 Common Tern E, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Red Kite, 1 Swallow S, 2 Gadwall, 5 Northern Lapwing, 2 Little Egret (Lee Dingain) *Stanwell Moor: 1 Cuckoo, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Swallow (Lee Dingain); 7.30-8.30am Grasshopper Warbler E side of boardwalk seen reeling intermittently, 4 Garden Warbler, Cuckoo (Steve Woolfenden). Snipe (C Lamsdell) *Stokes Field (Long Ditton, KT7): 1 Bullfinch, 3 Swallow, 3 Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Buzzard (Bill Dykes) *Sutcliffe Park, Kidbrooke: Song Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 3+ Reed Bunting (male by boardwalk & one possibly two pairs along stream), female House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Swanley Park: Turtle Dove showing well top of the Limes, friendly with Stock Dove but chasing Collared Doves, 10.30 (Andy Meaton); watched the Turtle Dove till 11.15 (Paul Sell) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - 1 Arctic Tern, 4 Common Tern, 6 Buzzard, Hobby (KJ Mcmanus); 3 Hobby, Black Redstart (Paul Whiteman) *Wandsworth Common: singing Lesser Whitethroat in alder by lake (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Swallow, Willow Warbler, Linnet over brooms, pr Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 m Pochard (Nick Croft/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: Hobby (ornamental waters) (Bob Vaughan): Peregrine Falcon west over Bush Wood, 3 Swift (Jonathan Lethbridge) monthly round up here http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.co.uk/ *Westminster: 2 Sand Martin over Thames 08:30, 1 Swallow 14:30 seen from Victoria Tower Gardens (Frank Nugent). *Wimbledon Park (Lake) SW19: 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Gadwall, 5 Swallow N 09.00, 40 Herring Gull (16 Herring Gull SE 08.50 & 24 NW 18.00-18.45), 1 Red Kite high NW 18.20, 2 Swift, 1 Sand Martin (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Little Egret E 0910, 5 Lesser Whitethroat including 3 singers, 2 Collared Dove, 2 (pr) Bullfinch, c22 Whitethroat, c20 Blackcap, 1 Grey Wagtail (The Scrubbers) 'Thursday 2nd May 2013' *Alexandra Park: 4 Swifts high over Conservation Pond (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts); another 5-6 through mid-morning (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan); 2 Common Buzzards N 1810 (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard circling W 09.25, 20+ Swifts (Andrew Verrall). *Brimsdown EN3: Cetti's Warbler calling at 08.40 from scrub between power station and canal (Martin Shepherd). *Crayford Marshes: drake Common Scoter on the Thames; Whimbrel, 2 Wheatear, 3 Curlew, 5 Reed Warbler, 14 Whitethroat (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Turtle Dove west over golf centre 6.45pm; also Green Sandpiper in the paddocks, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Teal, 5 Common Tern (Richard Bonser). *Ewell KT19 (Hogsmill Open Space): 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Nuthatch, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 2 Stock Dove. Orange Tip, Peacock, Comma and Small White Butterflies (Neil Batten) *Ham KT2 (rear of YMCA Hawker Centre): Whitethroat (Phil Davies). *Hampstead Heath: Swift over Parliament Hill at 07:00 (Frank Nugent). *Harmondsworth UB7: 2 Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 89 Stock Dove, c5 Whitethroat (Nigel Sluman) *King George V Reservoir: 35+ Arctic Tern (Ian Lycett). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Blue-headed Wagtail (main lake), 9 Swift, 14 House Martin, 2 Garden Warbler, 8 Blackcap, 1 Wheatear (Adam Salmon). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 ad Great Black-backed Gull low E away from boating lake 0715 - patch tick (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: skywatching from 11.50am, Lawn Field - 2 Hobby together from 12.25, high, mostly over Pond Slade. Those led me to a single Buzzard at 12.35, which was joined by two more - 3 Buzzards together from 12.39, sparring high over Pond Slade/Ponds Plantation. Last seen 12.51. No Swifts, very few hirundines in 90 minute watch. (S.Czapski) *Staines Moor: 1 Hobby, 1 Cuckoo, 1 Common Tern E, 1+ Lesser Whitethroat, 5 (2m 3f) Wheatear, 2 Swallow, 1 Lapwing (Lee Dingain - a few Hobby pics here ).2 Little Egret ( C LMasdell) *Staines Reservoir:' 20 Arctic Tern '''from 06.30 till 07.13 only, 1 Black-necked Grebe S basin SE corner usually, 2 Little Ringed Plover (Bob Warden per FJM). *Stanwell Moor: 1 Grasshopper Warbler still present east of boardwalk singing occasionally, 1 Cuckoo, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2+ Garden Warbler, 1 Red Kite N, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Egyptian Goose W, 2 House Martin, 3 Swallow, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Lapwing (Lee Dingain) 3 Buzzard (C Lamsdell) *Swanley Park: Turtle Dove calling but elusive 12.00 (Andy Meaton); continued to call on and off, without showing, until 15.15, when it was spotted from the avenue of limes, it was perched in an elder bush from where it flew up in to one of the limes, where it perched briefly before flying off in pursuit of a Woodpigeon (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Thorney CP: 5 Common Whitethroats, 9 Blackcaps, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Canada Geese , 5 Common Terns, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warblers, Song Thrush, Little Egret, Red Kite over at 12.37pm (Sue Giddens). *Tooting: Common Buzzard circling above my garden at 19:40 (James Hudson) *Walthamstow: still 5+ '''Waxwings' at Waltham Crown Court at 18:00 today (Joe Dickens) JD, there's no Crown Court by that name - did you mean Waltham Forest Magistrates' Court (or Snaresbrook Crown Court)? oops. Yes I meant Waltham Forest Maigstrates Court - right by where they've been next to the Town Hall. (Joe Dickens). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Common Buzzard low East over Lockwood (and house) @ 14.00 (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Linnet, Kestrel, pr Sparrowhawk displaying over the park (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) Which area do you usually see the Redpoll & Linnets (and Whinchat before)? (A Smith) Redpolls anywhere, but today SSSI, Linnets on the police scrape mostly but again today flyover, Whinchat mainly in the broom fields (check website for map) - NC That's really helpful, many thanks! (AS) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Little Egret (Mike Messenger) 'Wednesday 1st May 2013' *Alexandra Park: 1 Lesser Whitethroat, last seen singing at bottom of slopes to west of cricket pitches at 09:35 (Bob Watts, David Callaghan, Gareth Richards). *Brent Reservoir: only 2 Common Terns, feeding flock 24 Swifts, 17 Swallows north, 8 House Martins, 2 Sand Martins, most common warblers (Brent Birders). *Canons Farm: female Whinchat, male Wheatear (David Campbell) *Cheam Village: Singing Grey Wagtail on rooftops 12.15 (Neil Batten). *Crayford Marshes: Short-eared Owl again hunting between Crayford and Dartford Marshes at 06:20; drake Common Scoter feeding in the Thames; 3 Whimbrel, 6 Sedge Warbler, Greenshank, Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Wheatear, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Tern, 16 Reed Warbler, 28 Whitethroat (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: 2 Hobby, Cuckoo, 20+ Swift, 10+ Sand Martin, Swallow, Wheatear, 4 Blackcap, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Common Whitethroat, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Fulham Sands End: 5 House Sparrow on Thames Path by supermarket (a small miracle after most habitat destroyed with building work) (Nathalie Mahieu) *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail over ploughed field at 07.00, 2 Whitethroat (1m 1f) (Huw Prior) *Heathrow Airport: 5 Waxwings in the trees by the bus stop at Northern Perimeter Road, near the junction with Hatton Road North at 0610 (Wendy Marks via AS); Thank you Wendy / AS - Adam Cheeseman Biodiversity Manager, Heathrow; ''Probable '''Black Kite '''over heading north at 13:20 (one was seen over Sunbury an hour earlier) though seen distantly through heat haze, Hobby feeding near Compass Centre and 2 Kestrels. (Adam Cheeseman); possible black kite seen flying over the animal reception centre at Heathrow airport around 12 (stuart king) *Lee Valley RP (River Lee CP, Seventy Acres Lake): 20-25 Common Terns + 1 '''Arctic Tern' through late afternoon mainly 2-3 at a time (all came in high from S then went off high to NE when chased off by Black-headed Gulls), 2 Nightingales, North Met Pit: mixed singing Willow Warbler near canal on causeway (often starting with Chiffchaff song), Electricity substation: at least 5 singing Nightingales. (Roy Woodward); Cuckoo calling 19:30 S of substation, recently fledged broods of Mallard (River Lea), Canada Goose (Seventy Acres). (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Kestrel (displaying), 1 Buzzard (SE), 2 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank, 5 Common Tern, 7 Collared Dove, 14 Swift, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Garden Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 3 Redpoll sp. (WWT website) *Morden Hall Park: 2 Common Whitethroat (display and courtship), 3-4 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Grey Wagtail (Andy Lamb) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Swift, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Sedge Warbler (patch yr-1st) singing in lakeshore dogwoods just R of boathouse café area 5 0745 onward, 2 Grey Wagtail (birdman_euston); 1 Hobby N 0705, 2 Common Tern over lake 0620 (fide Regent's Park Birds blog) *Ruislip Lido: 6 House Martin collecting mud (Nigel Sluman) *Staines Moor: 2 Hobby, 2 Little Egret, 2 Lapwing, Redshank, Kingfisher, Wheatear, Sedge and Reed Warbler (Paul Boult) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Black-necked Grebe (S. Basin), 1 Ringed Plover (N Basin west bank), 2 Little Ringed Plover (S Basin) (A.Luscombe) *Stanwell Moor: Grasshopper Warbler, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Swallow, 3 Red Kite, Cuckoo and a Weasel (Keith Kerr) *Stokes Field KT7: pr Bullfinch, 1 Buzzard over, 5 Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff, c10 Blackcap (Bill Dykes) *Stoneleigh (Chadacre Road): Herring Gull east, Blue-fronted Amazon Parrot again in gardens stripping blossom from trees (Neil Batten). *Swanley Park : Turtle Dove showing well 9.30 usual tree see link, Stock Dove, Egyptian Goose (patch 1st), Mute Swan, 2 Slow worm ...thanks CE (Andy Meaton) *Walthamstow South Marsh: 5 Ring-Necked Parakeet, 2 Sedge Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 1 Reed Warbler, 2 Swift (John Sellar) *Wanstead Flats: 7 Swallow, 2 House Martin, Sand Martin, 2 Swift, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, singing Reed Bunting, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, 7 Pochard (Nick Croft/Tim Harris); Could Brandon Anderson get in touch regarding his Common Redpoll in Wanstead Park on the 3rd April by the website *West Brompton SW5: Nuthatch (very vocal) opposite station in small area of railway embankment scrub by Earls Court (unusual here, no doubt on away day from cemetery) (Matt Reed). *Wimbledon Park (Lake): 2 Gadwall, 2 Common Tern, 1 Swift, 3 Swallow, 1 House Martin, 5 Herring Gull over, 1 Blackcap in song (Martin Daniel).08.40-09-00 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences